bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 35 - Questions (Season finale)
Last time, Dhrakon tried to find out who Parasyte was by analyzing his DNA. His plan was perfect until the castle's computers were infected with a virus. Exacuating his kingdom, Dhrakon and Drakohex attempted to move the entire castle by bringing it into space. While in space, they ran into Parasyte and Drothkenoid who tried to help them save the kingdom. Back on Dyzekia, Parasyte fooled the people into believing he was their new hero and the king's royal advisor. Dhrakon was forced to agree for the sake of his people. Right now, my team and I are just hanging out in BDI. Me: "It sucks that Destroyer and App decided to go play Magic the Gathering. Now we don't see them as often anymore." Phantom: "We barely see them anyway, so its not like it makes too much of a difference." Me: "Yeah I guess. Well it's good to have members of the team keeping an eye out for trouble here on Earth. Not like it's need though since It's been really peaceful lately, even with Immortus on the loose. I still don't understand is how his Bakugan have armor without a Jewel Fragment, or why he works for Parasyte." Jade: "Let's think. Traps are living Bakugan from New Vestroia. Battle Gear are weapons created from the data of a Bakugan's DNA and Mobile Assault Vehicles are the same, just highly evolved.. BakuNano are just weapons, nothing special about them. Then Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans are spawned when a Bakugan and its brawler have a bond that is weakening. Our Bakugan only have armor when we place our Jewel Fragments into our Meters and Gauntlets." Axel: "So... We have no clue." Jade: "Basically." Me: "Since when are you so smart? Jade: "I learned everything I needed to know about Bakugan when I was on Neathia. I had to make sure no one had the upper hand." Me: "Yeah, you forgot one thing." Jade: "What would that be?" Me: "Bakugan Battle Suits, another form of weaponry. Think of it as an arsenal controlled by a Bakugan. But I'm pretty sure the way they're made is nothing special either." Phantom: "Guys, focus. You two have brawled Immortus before, did you figure anything out about him." Jade: "Nothing really." Me: "He knew that we were using "the wrong Fusion card" which was weird because I ''created it myself." Emilia: "How did you create it?" Me: "It was the first time Phantom and I brawled Blast and Zeke. Their Bakugan were perfect copies of ours, except evil. They countered every move we made. I knew somehow we have to overpower them together." Phantom: "However, overpowering someone isn't what I do." Me: "Also, every Bakugan and brawler have a bond called the Switch Code. Ever since Phantom and I became part Bakugan, we can activate it at will and use that power. So, I combined the power of our bonds and the power took the form of a new card. The card copied itself so I had two. I gave one to Phantom and that's how I discovered the Super Fusion Ability." Phantom: "But it was made only for Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid and Ventus Hawktor. That's why it didn't work on Blitz Dragonoid and Tornado Hawktor." Jade: "Well that we already knew." Axel: "We still don't know how to find Immortus, or where he got his power from." Emilia: "Imagine what other power he could be hiding." Me: "Speaking of power and hiding, Emilia, where did you get the Sapphire Jewel Fragment?" Emilia: "Ok, so I was swimming in a lake on New Vestroia with Olifus and I thought I felt something brush past my legs. I swam to the bottom and found a pretty blue diamond. I returned to Earth and asked it to be made into a necklace." Olifus opened up and sat on Emilia's shoulder. "For some reason, it was low on energy. At the time, the waters of New Vestroia were very wild. Must've been the Sapphire's doing but it ran out of energy by the time we found it." Brawlacus Phantom Dharak opened up and sat on Jade's shoulder. "So that's why no one could find it. Each Jewel Fragment gives off an energy signal that the Dark Hex used to track them down." Axel: "How did you get to New Vestroia and back?" Phantom: "Portals open randomly on Earth." Drago opened up and sat on my shoulder. "It's happened since I was born." Me: "Drago?" Drago: "I am part of the Perfect Core. There are times where I borrow power from it and that power crosses dimensions. Therefore, those dimensions are linked and sometimes there is leftover energy that could build up and form a portal. I can't control when they happen." Meanwhile... Parasyte: "People of Dyzekia, thank you for attending. I have serious announcements to make. Some may affect the future of this planet and the future of all Bakugan. Please look up at the screen here, or at the blimps above, or at your television screens if you're watching at home. These 7 brawlers are threatening to overthrow us! Their names are Brawley X Masterz and Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid! Ventus Phantom and Ventus Tornado Hawktor! Emilia Oceas and Aquos Olifus! Aides Immortus and Darkus Horridian! Axel Payne and Subterra Granite Sabator! This man who calls himself Destroyer and his Darkus Dharak! And Jade Nedski with her Haos Brawlacus Phantom Dharak! Yes you heard me, Brawlacus Phantom Dharak! An evil clone of the Bakugan that stands by your Prince Duncan! Are we going to stand by and let our enemies defeat us and take over our planet!" 'I had to.' Dhrakon thought to himself. Parasyte: "Now we are going to send our army to conquer the Earth before they conquer us! Are you with me?" The crowd cheered. In secret, Immortus was watching. "I have to get to Earth, and fast!" ''To be continued... '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare!''' Category:Blog posts